Just Being Close To You
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: A short romance drabble between Zael and Calista! Contains Zael/ Calista.


Just Being Close To You (Zael/ Calista drabble)

**Disclaimer: Whoopie! Another oneshot/drabble from me! Time to make this pairing's beginnings come to life! **

**Note: Here's to you Lopmion-12!**

* * *

What signifies a ring? This was the question Calista asked herself every night when she and Zael laid in bed together, getting ready to sleep. With Zael's arms around her she couldn't find a place she rather be; he was a surging life force that had captured her and spun her around to see the light.

The gold bands and silver diamonds glittered in the gloom on her ring finger as the moon chose a moment to alight its rays on it. Lady Calista would always feel a smile reach her eyes when she trained her sights on it._ A ring symbolizes how strong and developed love has become for two people...it symbolizes hope that this love shall last forever._

She heard him breathing, strong and soft in the night and Calista smiled further as he mumbled and drew her closer to his warm body. She always thought it was so precious when she listened to what people said or did in their rest, especially her husband.

She remembered the day they renewed their vows in front of her parents grave, the goofy sermon given by Lowell and the other mercenaries, and the kiss. The kiss that defined space and brought everything together.

Lady Calista's contented sigh was soft as she stole a look at Zael, seeing his chest rise and fall with each and every breath; he breathed life as well as was in essence of it.

After the wedding the day she and Zael went into the city to reminisce about how their whole life started till the very moment they were in today.

_"This wheelbarrow; I remember the day I wanted to get away from Lazulis Castle and see the world. Oh I was so tired of being confined," Calista remarked as they reached that familiar spot and Zael smiled, wrapping his arms around her._

_ "I remember that day well. Things would have been much different if those guards have captured you."  
"Of course." Lady Calista giggled at her husband and Zael kissed her on the mouth, capturing her and making any other thoughts spirit away from her mind._

_ "Ah, Zael, people are watching, "Calista protested weakly, putting a hand on his chest but Zael only continued to kiss her, a chuckle belting out in soft tones._

_ "Let them watch," he murmured against her lips as he drew away, his lips hovering over hers. "They'll be jealous that I have the most beautiful bride in all of Lazulis."_

_ "Oh Zael," Lady Calista sighed, feeling her heart melt again, then she squealed softly as her husband lifted her up into his arms with ease and began to walk._

_ "I am going to take you somewhere special, my love," Zael said, a smile on his face and Lady Calista wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering, "Take me anywhere with you, Zael."_

_ When they came to the place that Zael decided to take her to she wasn't surprised in the least. The Stargazers Tower was the place they went to right after they had enough excitement in the city on the day they first met._

_ As they had the first day they came they began to look at the stars, using Zael's magnifying glass rings. Truly the invention made her breathless, as they looked at their favorite stars up close, bodies touching, hearts as one._

Calista ever so slightly turned her head and in the gloom of the room she could see the magnifying glasses on the bedside dresser. Zael and Calista went up to the Stargazers Tower regularly to renew old times, but nothing could compare to the first time. Nothing could compare to the feelings she began to develop for Zael that night. It still sent a tingle of nostalgia in her and that's when she knew, she wanted to remember it forever.

_And our child shall also have that nostalgia as well. We will be taking her up to to the Stargazers Tower whenever we went there._ Calista smiled at the thought and put a gentle hand on her stomach. _Our child._

Then she finally let go and closed her eyes, losing herself in the feel of Zael beside her, falling asleep to lovely dreams.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone wants to make a Zael/ Calista story for my new community** Zael and Calista Onshots! Mercenary and Lady! **Then by all means do so. :D I hope you enjoyed this drabble. :)**


End file.
